Happy Holidays!
by AmacLucky13
Summary: Peter and Gwen enjoy their first Christmas and New Year's together! Complete fluff here! Please check it out and let me know what you think! :)


**A.N. For those of you who have read my story TASM 2 and TASM 3 this takes place after the movie but before my first story, TASM 2. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Happy Holidays

Christmas vacation, that's the best time in any kids or teenagers' life while they're going to school because it means time off away from school, and it also means getting gifts at Christmas. Despite both Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker being the top students in their class they are no different when it comes to getting some much needed and wanted time off. So, when Christmas' vacation rolled around their senior year they were both thrilled.

Midtown Science had reopened it's doors not too long after the horrible incident with the Lizard or Dr. Connors rampaged through the school destroying part of it in his fight with Spider-Man. The reason behind his attack on the school is still unknown but no one really cares to know either. All anyone is concerned about is getting the school and New York back onto it's feet after everything that has happened in the recent months. With the Lizard gone and behind bars where he should be the school began repairs and reopened its doors to students only days after the Lizard fiasco. Students hated this idea but they returned to class anyway moving around the areas blocked off for repairs. Thankfully, the school was big enough to continue with it's usual classes and students despite a portion of it unusable for a unknown period of time. In that time Peter and Gwen resumed their classes and eventually their relationship after Peter broke his promise to her father deciding instead to put her life, into her _own _hands. Peter realized he can't decide Gwen's life anymore than she can decide his and taking the choice away from her is wrong.

So, now everything between the two of them is blissful for the moment although neither realize what they will have to face in the coming months...

* * *

"I have never been so happy for a vacation." Peter admitted leaning against the lockers.

"That's probably because you're pulling double duty and your body just can't take it anymore." Gwen ran a hand over his cheek before she resumed switching her books from her bag to her locker. "Considering you go to school, do homework, work for the _Bugle_, chores at home, and your little patrols around the city I'm surprised you haven't dropped dead yet, Bugboy."

"Don't forget spending time with my beautiful girlfriend too." Peter grinned.

"How you manage to still find time to spend with me I'll never understand." Gwen shut her locker and leaned against it. "Or maybe we're counting all the times you show up on my fire escape looking for someone to patch you up enough so you can go home to your aunt with terrifying her."

"I don't always end up going home." Peter whispered leaning a little closer.

"Easy Bugboy," Gwen smiled back also leaning in. "We're at school or have you forgotten?"

"Only for another hour." Peter whispered. "Just our last class together, English and then we're free until next year – that is – of course."

"How long have you been waiting for an opportunity to drop that awful joke into our conversation?" Gwen asked shaking her head.

"Since this morning," Peter grinned sheepishly. "I just couldn't resist."

Gwen shook her head hearing the warning bell ring loudly through the halls. She took his head tugging him along before she slipped her arm around his waist leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked. As they went Peter mocked complained about her being a bad influence on him making him on time to class, he's never on time to class. Gwen just tried so hard to refrain from smiling at him and nodded mockingly serious at him like she was agreeing with him but she couldn't for the life of her keep the grin off her face. Peter tugged her closer to him when he saw her laughing threatening to make her late to class. Gwen only kissed him on the cheek before she whispered in his ear that he would never do that to her. Peter's mouth quirked at how well she knew him as they walked into the classroom together beating almost everyone in the class there.

Ms. Ridder, the teacher looked up when she heard someone walk into the classroom guessing it would be the same person it always is. Gwen Stacy, one of her top students, who is always on time. Unlike her other top student, Peter Parker who is always late to class without fail. Which is why today when she saw Peter walk in with Gwen. The two of them wrapped around one another grinning like lovestruck teenagers her jaw hit the floor and words failed her. This was not at all what she had been expecting to see when she looked up to greet her students.

"Hi, Ms. Ridder." Gwen greeted as she always did. "How are you?"

"I'm... I'm fine, Ms Stacy." Ms Ridder struggled to control her shock at seeing Peter on time to class never mind being with Gwen the way he was. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Gwen smiled.

"Hi, Ms. Ridder." Peter smiled, knowing the teacher was surprised to see him. He felt Gwen nudged him gently in the ribs.

"Hello, Mr. Parker." She managed to get her bearings as she folded her arms across her chest leaning against her desk. "On time today I see?"

"She dragged me here." Peter nodded in Gwen's direction. Gwen merely rolled her eyes as she took her seat finally relinquishing her hold on Peter who sat down behind her. "I was forced to be on time today. She twisted my arm into coming here before the bell."

"Ignore him," Gwen hung her backpack on her chair. "What are we watching?"

Gwen pointed to the TV set up at the front of the classroom all set and ready just waiting for Ms. Ridder to push play. Ms. Ridder began explaining they were going to watch the movie version of the book they just read since she knew she would never be able to get the class to do anything productive with today being the last day before vacation. Gwen nodded carrying on a conversation with Ms. Ridder like she does everyday before class starts something Peter didn't know until right now. He marveled at his girlfriend's ability to be friends with everyone, to relate to everyone. Even Eugene 'Flash' Thompson, she had something about her that just drew people in, so much they couldn't help but like her. Then as the conversation went on and people were filing into the room the teacher began class just as the bell rang signaling anyone walking in now was late.

Ms. Ridder began the movie and sat down at her desk watching the class more than she was watching the movie to make sure no one fell asleep because even though it's the last day before vacation doesn't mean they get to flaunt the rules entirely. Having a little fun was one thing, talking quietly together, reading a book, or writing in a notebook was somewhat acceptable. They were finished with the book, it didn't quite matter to watch the movie, it was just something to do for the remainder of the time here today. However, her attention was quickly drawn to her brightest students who were watching the movie unlike most of the class. Peter had his hand hanging over his desk so it was hanging over her shoulder so Gwen could hold in. Peter had his head down on the desk with his chin resting on his forearm his eyes on the TV screen while he whispered to Gwen. She was whispering back but whatever they were talking about they kept their eyes focused on the movie. Gwen was leaning back in her chair so she could hear him better as they talked. She had to admit the two of them looked cute together.

Gwen was obviously a good influence on him by actually getting him to come to class on time, something no one else has managed to do. But also she knew what happened to Peter's parents and then to his uncle. After what happened to his uncle she watched as Peter retreated into himself, listening to music in the halls, bruises on his face, keeping to himself, never speaking, his grades didn't decline but he wasn't himself at all, and he didn't want to be helped. And then suddenly he was back, no he was someone else. He was happy. He smiled. He joked. There still seemed to be a weight of the world on his shoulders sort of thing, but it wasn't weighing him down anymore, now he seemed more than capable of carrying the weight, and more like he wanted to carry the weight now. Then Gwen went through the unfortunate pain of losing her own father and while she didn't retreat into herself as Peter did she could see there was still something missing from Gwen. Her smile wasn't as bright, never as cheery as it normally was, and despite carrying on through life as normal as possible she didn't seem like herself. Not until one day when Peter walked in late, sat down behind Gwen, and said something to her that made her smile like she meant it. Something had been going on between the two of them prior to that moment, she knew that now. And she was happy for them because it seemed that even in their darkest moments, they found something to light the way for them again. Something to keep them smiling, to remind them the world isn't always so cruel.

The bell rang before the movie was even over but most of the students didn't really care because it was vacation! Peter and Gwen grabbed their belongings but before they left Gwen walked over to the teacher so she could say goodbye.

"Have a good vacation, Ms. Ridder." Gwen smiled.

"Oh, you too, Ms. Stacy." Ms. Ridder smiled handing Gwen a book. "I thought you might like to see what we'll be reading when we get back from break. I thought we might mix it up a little bit and read something a little out of everyone's comfort zone. Plus, I thought it might be a little bit most interesting for everyone. Won't you agree, Mr. Parker?"

"1984," Gwen said thoughtfully. "I've heard of this book, but I've never read it. This is a dystopian book about a world where they track everything you do. Big Brother, thoughtcrime, and many other disturbing things."

"People were terrified for the year 1984 to come when this book was published." Peter said softly. "They believed all of this would come true, that people would have to live like this. They wouldn't be allowed to be themselves, history would constantly be rewritten in order to suit the government's purposes, in their lust for power. It was a highly disturbing book that frightened the population, that still frightens people because just because this year has passed doesn't mean this still can't happen to all of us."

"I see you've read this book, Mr. Parker." Ms. Ridder commented.

"It was my dad's." Peter nodded solemnly. "My uncle gave it to me to read a few years ago when I started reading everything I could get my hands on. He thought it would be interesting to me. It was."

"So, how can history change if it's happened? Isn't history truth?" Ms. Ridder asked smiling.

"History is what we think it is." Peter answered. "In our history books we say that Germany was the reason for the second World War, but in Germany they'll point the finger at someone else. Same war, two sides. History is how it's perceived. If only one person says something, but everyone else says another, and that one person has no proof to prove their side everyone will believe the many over the one. In this book, they make it so you have no choice but to believe what they say because you won't have any proof of anything else. Besides, the longer the many say that didn't happen, the more inclined that one will be to believe them and doubt their own memories or mind."

"Very good," Ms. Ridder smiled. "I see you definitely thought this book through when you read it."

"I loved it." Peter smiled. "It really makes you think."

"Well, I think I'll really like this book." Gwen smiled. Gwen moved to hand the book back to Ms. Ridder.

"Aw, keep it." Ms. Ridder smiled. "If you feel up to it maybe you'll read it while on your vacation or you'll be very prepared when you get back because I won't have to give a copy."

"Okay, thanks." Gwen smiled putting the book into her bag. "Well, enjoy your vacation."

"You as well, Ms. Stacy. And you too Mr. Parker." Ms. Ridder smiled. "Try to be on time in the new year when we get back."

"Never," Peter teased.

"I'll make him be on time," Gwen teased.

The two of them continued out the door as Peter teased Gwen about having to drag him to class kicking and screaming everyday in order to get him there on time every day. Ms. Ridder smiled rolling her eyes at the happy couple, they really were very cute together.

After each of them stopped off at their lockers leaving behind most of their books because they wouldn't need them over their vacation they exited the school. Of course, by that time most of the students had already left the building, cars were pulling out after the buses that were carrying the students away back to their homes. Only a few of the teachers were still lagging behind as Peter and Gwen walked outside wrapped around each other into the ice cold New York air. Gwen wrapped a scarf around her neck just as they stepped outside onto the steps. Peter was looking up at the sky, the cloudy sky, with a slight frown crossing his face as he took a deep breath.

"Something wrong, Bugboy?" Gwen asked.

"Snow," Peter answered simply.

"I'm sorry?" Gwen looked up. She didn't see anything. "I don't see anything."

"I smell it," Peter looked down at her. "I can smell it in the air. It's forming up in the air, it's going to snow today. I just know it."

"I watched the weather channel this morning." Gwen said incredulously. "They didn't say anything about snow today. They said it would be cloudy but they didn't say a word about any snow falling today. It's not due for another few days, Bugboy. I think your nose might be a little off."

"I can prove it to you." Peter smiled. "Besides, since when have the weathermen been able to predict the weather? They do get it wrong sometimes you know."

"Ah true," Gwen smiled. "So, how are you going to prove it to me, Bugboy?"

"Come on," Peter grabbed her hand.

Gwen hurried along following her boyfriend as they raced through the city and all the people. Many people were rushing about trying to get their last minute shopping done before the holiday caught up with them. Peter and Gwen – however – just ignored all the people ducking into a nearby alley. Gwen felt herself be hauled right up against Peter's body, against his firm chest, and felt his hot breath wash over her face. She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Then the world tilted around her as Peter spun a web and pulled them both away from the ground swinging into the air together. Normally, they try not to go anywhere during the day together using his web-shooters just in case people somehow manage to see them. It's better at night when vision isn't as good as it could be. But right Peter didn't care very much as he took Gwen to the tallest building in New York, the One World Trade Center. He hoped from there it would be enough to prove it to her. For the swing up to the top of that building they end up vertical at one point until he can pull them onto the top of the roof. It didn't even faze Gwen as their whole world was tipped the wrong way. They landed on the top of the building.

"Wow, that's high." Gwen said looking over the side. "So, what are we doing up here, Bugboy?"

"Look," Peter pointed.

Still holding Peter's hand she took a look around and saw there were small flurries floating through the air. Snow. Gwen tossed a look at Peter over her shoulder but he just smiled at her. Up here it was freezing so Gwen reached into her pocket and pulled on her gloves before curling into Peter who was still so warm despite the icy temperatures they were now in. Then she took a look over the side of the building as the snow flurries started to get a little heavier and drop just a little further down onto the city beneath them. Gwen looked out over the city thinking this was an amazing view.

"We probably shouldn't even be up here." Gwen noted.

"No," Peter shrugged. "But it's the best place in the city to come when you want to see everything. There isn't a building taller than this one in New York anymore. Not even Oscorp. This is a nice place to just think, it's quiet, and the whole world just seems to be at peace. The snow just makes it feel all that much more peaceful, if you ask my opinion."

"The snow is peaceful." Gwen nodded.

Peter and Gwen watched as the city started to get blanketed in snow until it was too cold for either one of them to remain so high up in the city any longer.

* * *

"Peter!" Aunt May called to him. "Are you ready? They'll be over here any minute."

"Aunt May, relax." Peter smiled as he walked downstairs. "It's the Watsons, not the Royal Family."

"They're guests, Peter Parker." Aunt May shook her head. "It doesn't matter who they are, we should be nice to them either way and make the home clean, warm, and welcoming whether or not that man deserves a warm welcome."

"He deserves a welcome with a fist." Peter spoke through clenched teeth. "Or with a bat or a golf club."

"Peter, be nice." Aunt May said trying to sound stern. "I don't want any fighting on the holidays on Christmas Eve, I want a nice pleasant holiday."

Peter nodded in agreement just in time to hear a long knock on the front door. Peter smiled as warmly as he could trying to keep the venom out of his expression as he went to answer the door. Every year for as long as Peter could remember the Watsons joined them for Christmas Eve to have dinner with them. Apparently, it was a tradition his aunt and uncle had started before he even arrived here, something they kept going after he moved in with them. Something they were going to keep going despite Uncle Ben not being here this Christmas. Peter opened the front door to let the Watson family into the house out the freezing weather and the snow. Not that they had a long trip from one porch to the next, but still. As his aunt would point out that it's not nice to keep guests out in the cold. Mary Jane Watson was the first into the house, shaking off her leather coat, and handing it to Peter when he held out his hand before she reached over and dragged him into a hug.

"Hey, Tiger." Mary Jane smiled. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, how was everything? Did you have fun shooting on that TV show?" Peter asked. Mary Jane had been off filming for a TV show for the last couple of months. This was the first time they had really seen each other since.

"It was so much fun," Mary Jane smiled. "Boy have I got some stories to tell you, Tiger."

"I'll bet," Peter took her father's coat and then her mother's. Mary Jane's father headed right into the living room while her mother headed for the kitchen to find Aunt May and help with dinner. Mary Jane was carrying a big bag of gifts and waited with Peter while he hung the coats. "Come on, we'll put those under the tree."

"So, I heard about what happened at Midtown High." Mary Jane said softly. "You weren't hurt or anything in that incident, were you?"

"Worried about me?" Peter teased.

"So what if I am?" Mary Jane challenged. "We've been friends since we were four! I think I have a right to worry about you, Tiger. So don't bother trying to talk me out of it. Now, tell me, were you hurt?"

"No," Peter's mind briefly flashed to Captain Stacy. "No, I wasn't hurt."

"Talking about what happened at Midtown Science?" Aunt May asked hearing the tail end of the conversation as she and Mrs. Watson entered the living room. Mr. Watson was too absorbed by the TV to pay them any attention. Mary Jane nodded and so did Peter. "That was a terrible day, poor Captain Stacy was lost in the ensuing chaos."

"That was the police Captain right?" Mary Jane asked. "I heard about that. I can't imagine how awful that must have been for that family to be sitting on the sidelines during that fight, knowing he was out there, but unable to help."

Peter became usually quiet looking down at his shoes and Aunt May nudged his shoulder. Mary Jane and her mother exchanged confused looks at each other ignoring the snoring coming from the chair in front of the TV. Peter glared at Mr. Watson over Mary Jane's shoulder because he hated that. How rude was that? To come to someone else's house and fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

"Did I miss something?" Mary Jane asked also nudging Peter.

"Captain Stacy has a daughter named Gwen, she and Peter are dating." Aunt May supplied for him.

"Congratulations, Tiger." Mary Jane said softly. Her mother also congratulated him before her and Aunt May returned to the kitchen after putting out some appetizers for everyone. "I'm sorry about her losing her father though. Although, I'm not I'm the best one to offer any condolences about that. Hey, and why didn't you say something?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Peter shook his head.

"Are you blushing?" Mary Jane teased. "You're blushing! Ha! You really, really like this girl. Don't you?"

"I don't want to talk about this." Peter insisted.

"Tough," Mary Jane answered. "Tell me everything, from the beginning. I want to know how my oldest friend finally landed a girlfriend."

"I'm not saying a word." Peter declared. "You can't make me."

For the rest of the night Mary Jane kept trying to pry information out of him about his relationship but Peter refused to say anything. Not because he didn't want her to know, but because he was having fun tormenting her with the lack of information. The not knowing was killing her and frankly Peter was enjoying driving her nuts. They ate dinner together, they watched a few Christmas TV specials, and then they opened gifts together. Afterward, they were all sitting around talking except for Mr. Watson who had fallen asleep again on the chair. Peter felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he pulled it out to see: _Gwen_ flashing across the screen. An unconscious smile broke out across his face prompting Mary Jane's eyes to narrow at him.

"Who is that?" She asked knowingly.

"Gwen, I'll be right back." Peter answered. He got out of his chair and left the room heading towards the stairs. "Hey."

"Hey, how's your Christmas Eve?" Gwen asked.

"It's fine," Peter shrugged looking at the living room as he went upstairs. "I think I've wanted to kill at least one of my guests six times over and I've been missing my uncle all day. Usually he makes a bunch of jokes to me behind my aunt's back to make me laugh, and keep me from killing him every year."

"I'm sorry," he could hear the smile in her voice. "So, who do you have over there again?"

"My neighbors, the Watsons. My aunt has been friends with them for as long as anyone can remember. She knows a sister of one of them." Peter shrugged. "She invited them over here before I ever even moved in with them. It's just Mr. and Mrs. Watson and their daughter Mary Jane who I have known since I was four."

"Ah, she pretty?" Gwen asked teasingly.

"What kind of a question is that?" Peter shot back.

"What kind of an answer was that?" Gwen replied.

"I haven't really given any thought to it." Peter answered. "Maybe I did when I younger. I had a crush on her for the longest time when I was younger but when we went out on a date it just didn't work out, we sat there staring at each other for like three hours. It was so boring because we couldn't think of a single thing to say to each other. She was my first kiss, however. But aside from that nothing between her and I ever happened."

"Ah, so you have thought about it." Gwen answered, still teasing him. "The truth comes out, I knew it. At least you can finally be honest with yourself, Bugboy."

"Are you done?" Peter asked.

"I'm only teasing you, Bugboy." Gwen answered. "Although, I do have serious question for you: When do I get to meet her?"

"Oh no, never." Peter answered adamantly. "Never, because I'll never get a word in edgewise if I let the two of you get together in a room. I have trouble keeping up with one of you on your own never mind dealing with the two of you together."

"You're no fun," Gwen teased. "On the other hand I think I'll like this girl. The good news is – however – she lives right next door to you so there's a good chance I will end up meeting her at some point because I do tend to come over there a lot just like you come over here a lot."

"Not anymore," Peter teased. "Don't come over here, ever again."

"It's a free country." Gwen answered. "I can go wherever I want."

"Alright, alright," Peter surrendered. "How is your Christmas Eve going? You haven't had any thoughts about killing anyone like I have tonight? Have you?"

"No, not really." Gwen answered. He heard a door click over the phone and the sound of her apartment disappear so he figured she must have gone into her bedroom and shut the door. "My brothers though, Phillip and Simon have been bouncing off the walls since we made cookies a few hours ago. They managed to sneak a few more than they should have and now are in the middle of a sugar rush. Not only that but they were already bouncing off the walls in anticipation of Santa Clause coming tonight."

"Ah, that sounds like they've been having a great time then." Peter smiled. "Who doesn't love sugar rush?"

"If they get anymore hyper my mother already threatened to tuck them into their beds so tightly tonight she would need a chainsaw to get them out tomorrow." Gwen sounded like she was laughing. "It was effective they both calmed down, sitting still on the couch for a whole minute before they started bouncing in place. They then took it into the rooms, destroying their rooms instead of the whole apartment. My mother was more inclined to live with that. It's school vacation, their rooms can be a little messier this week. Plus, it gave us a few minutes to breath without them demanding we play a game with them. Stop laughing."

"I'm sorry," Peter chuckled. "I'm still picturing them tucked into their beds so tightly with your mother just so nonchalantly walking in with a chainsaw to cut them free."

"She would," Gwen answered.

"I don't doubt it," Peter teased.

The two of them talked on the phone for a little while longer before Peter realized he was probably being very rude to the people downstairs, something Gwen agreed with. Peter was honestly surprised his aunt hadn't come up to his room yet to see what was taking so long.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Peter said softly.

"See you tomorrow," Gwen smiled. "I hope Santa is good to you."

Peter wished her the same as he laughed just before he hung up the phone heading back downstairs to enjoy the rest of this Christmas Eve as much as he could. But he found after talking with his girlfriend, somehow Mr. Watson didn't bother him as much this time. Instead it just seemed insignificant to him anymore. Mary Jane kept nudging him for information, even threatened to steal his phone to call her herself but Peter didn't budge. All in all, Christmas Eve wasn't too bad.

* * *

Know what Christmas is like with small children around? It's like having a blender without a lid.

Gwen was woken up by her two youngest brothers racing down the hall screaming that it's Christmas morning and demanding everyone in the whole apartment wake up right this very minute so they could go see what Santa brought. It's a system, they have done, first they wake up Gwen and Howard, then they're parents. This morning they were still as crazy as ever getting everyone out of bed but when they got to their mother's door they found themselves wishing they weren't there this morning because they knew on the other side of the door they wouldn't find their mother and father still asleep in their bed. Instead they would find their mother, just their mother still asleep in bed. Simon and Phillip broke the tension pushing the door open anyway to find their mother was already out of bed pulling on her robe. Gwen and Howard's eyebrows nearly hit the hairline because they couldn't remember the last time their mother was out of bed when they went to wake her up on Christmas morning. Not even when they were really little and she had more energy because most of that was depleted by her working as a lawyer, late nights, and long hours didn't help her.

She smiled warmly at all of her children wrapping her arms around all of them wishing them a Merry Christmas. The three boys walked off into the living room with Gwen and her mother trailing a little further behind them as she wrapped an arm around her mother's waist. Her mother wrapped an arm around her daughter's waist as well. Gwen couldn't help but notice her mother had bloodshot eyes, she wondered how much sleep her mother had really gotten last night after they all went to bed together.

"You alright?" Gwen asked softly.

"I'm fine," she answered. "I just miss your father."

"I miss him too," Gwen answered softly. "Today just won't be the same without him."

They watched as Gwen's youngest brothers dove into their piles of stuff left out for them by Santa. After a moment they pointed out which of the stuff sitting there belong to Gwen and Howard who then proceeded to join them on the floor to through all the stuff there. Gwen's mother sat there watching her children rummage through all their presents for a few minutes.

"Come on guys," Howard said poking through the wrapped gifts. "Let's pass the rest of them out."

"You're just as bad as they are," Gwen nodded to her younger siblings.

"What can I say?" Howard grinned. "I'm a child at heart."

"Oh, that's just too easy." Gwen shook her head while Howard's jaw dropped and he mock glared at his sister. "Come on, close your mouth before you catch some flies in there and help me to pass out the gifts to everyone."

Howard nodded in response but he quirked his mouth at Gwen as the two of them passed out the gifts to everyone in the room. It was a nice day despite the gloominess that hung over them because it was the first one they were celebrating without their father. Gwen could see more of the pain of the loss reflected in herself, her mother, her eldest brother, and her next oldest brother. Simon still was a little young to really feel it, to understand it all. He knew his father wasn't here and he would never be here again, he missed him but the pain wasn't quite as intense. It was more of a sense of loss than one of pain.

However, despite all of that they managed to have a nice Christmas together, their grandparents were also staying with them as well but they beat everybody else in the morning. They woke up before anyone else and had their morning coffee, during this whole little explosion that morning they had been sitting in the dining room just watching. If Gwen really wanted to see pain all she had to do was look at her grandparents, her father's mom and dad to see how painful this day could be. Gwen tried to avoid doing so though, as well as tried her best to push her brothers to have a good day because they all knew the last thing they wanted was for anyone to be sad on Christmas. This was one day her father went out his way not to have to go to work on. He always had today off even if he pulled double or triple shifts in the weeks just before Christmas to avoid having to work today. If it was up to him he wouldn't put any officers on duty today, but alas life in New York or anywhere wouldn't allow it. He had once told her that no family should ever have to wonder on Christmas whether or not a loved one will come home at the end of the day. That's why he always wanted Christmas off, so that for one day out of the year, his family wouldn't worry about him.

The day went rather well all things considered but at the end of the day, once the gifts were opened, Christmas specials were watched, toys were put together, dinner was served, eaten, dessert was served, and eaten as well all she wanted was to just go to her room. Gwen left her youngest brothers sitting in front of the TV watching their Santa Clause movies. Howard was reading a new book he had been given half listening to the TV in the background. Meanwhile, her mother and both sets of grandparents were sitting at the dining room table talking to each other. Gwen figured now would be the best time to slip away and just take a moment to herself, maybe call her boyfriend so she could wish him a Merry Christmas. She had found a text waiting from him the moment she woke up this morning when her brothers dragged her from her bed and she returned the message but she hadn't been able to find a minute to talk to him since. Gwen sighed walking into her bedroom and felt a sudden change in temperature, her room was freezing. Sitting at her window with a bag in one hand and a grin on his face was the very boyfriend she had just been thinking about. He was sitting on the windowsill with the window wide open and she couldn't help but wonder how long he had been waiting for her to come into her room. However, at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Merry Christmas," Peter whispered.

"Merry Christmas," Gwen whispered back. "What are you doing here, Bugboy?"

"I couldn't wait to see you until tomorrow. So, I figured I would just swing by and bring you your gift now." Peter grinned at her. "Besides, you're the one who left your window unlocked. I'd say you were expecting me to drop by today."

"I always leave my window unlocked. I didn't know if you were going patrolling today." Gwen answered. "I didn't know if you would need medical attention."

"I'm not going patrolling on Christmas." Peter shrugged. "You shouldn't have to worry about me being injured today. What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Sorry, it's just... my dad always said the same thing." Gwen answered.

"Whoops," Peter said softly. "How was today?"

"How was today for you?" Gwen leaned against him.

"That good huh?" Peter answered sarcastically. He wrapped his arms around Gwen tightly gently rubbing her back as he kissed her on the top of her head. Gwen breathed a sigh of relief closing her eyes burying her face into his chest. "Come on, I have your gift. Open it."

"Here, let me get yours." Gwen walked over to the side of her bed to grab his neatly wrapped gift which was a large box. "Here."

Peter took the gift from her and handed her, her gift which she took, and pulled Peter into the bedroom. She shut the window and walked over to the closest to pull on sweatshirt because her room was now ice cold and it would take a little while to warm up again. She pulled out one of the sweatshirts she swiped from Peter to pull on. Peter quirked his head at her and pursed his lips as he blinked several times while he stared at her.

"Is that mine?" Peter asked.

"Nope," Gwen shook her head. "It's mine now."

"You stole my sweatshirt." Peter shook his head again. "Will I ever get it back?"

"Maybe," Gwen teased. "Now come on. I want to see what you got me."

Peter insisted Gwen open hers first. She pulled the tissue paper out of the bag to find a stuffed bear sitting inside but beside the bear she also found a book sitting there as well. Gwen pulled it out and felt her jaw slacken as she ran her fingers over the cover.

"I can't believe you remembered this." Gwen whispered.

"It's the right copy though right?" Peter asked. "I went to three different book stores to find the complete copy."

"Thanks," Gwen smiled through tears. "I love it."

It was a fairytale book, the Grimm Brothers' version, which are the original fairytale writers and stories. It was something her father used to read to her when she was little. He thought they instilled good values so he liked reading them to her. After he died Gwen went looking for the book but she was unable to find it. So, she asked her mother if she knew where it was – however – her mother informed her that the book was lost during their last move. Not long after Phillip was born right as her mother and father found out they were expecting Simon they moved from a slightly smaller apartment to this one so they could have more room for everyone. Gwen couldn't believe she hadn't even thought about looking for the book between then and now but she supposed that was how busy she had become over the last few years. Gwen's mother informed her that her father was upset about the book going missing and always wanted to buy another but like her it was something that kept getting put on the back burner. Gwen understood, he was busy, she was busy, and it wasn't like he was sitting down to read it to her anymore. Gwen mentioned it one day to Peter after they got back together that the book had been lost. She hugged her boyfriend tightly before she kissed him as a thank you.

"Alright," Gwen pulled away. "Open yours."

Peter smiled ripping the paper away from the box only to find a large white box beneath it without anything written on the box. He frowned as Gwen handed him a pair of scissors to cut the tape on the box keeping it closed. He carefully cut the tape so he wouldn't cut whatever was inside. He pulled open the flaps of the box to find a black leather bag inside. Peter pulled it out and upon closer inspection realized it was a camera bag, a leather camera case. He opened it to find slots to fit everything he could possibly need or want to bring with him, it even had a slot for a laptop with it's charger. A place to hold the camera's clean supplies, portfolio, and everything he would need. Peter closed the bag to find his initials embroidered on the front: P. P. He cocked his head to the side frowning at the bag.

"This reminds me of my father's briefcase." Peter said softly.

"It should," Gwen answered. "I got it from the same place." Peter's eyebrows shot up. "I recruited your aunt to help me. The leather shop your mother used to work at is still owned and operated by the same people who had it when your mother worked there. They even remembered them. I thought it would be nice for you to have a nice camera bag since I know photography is what you want to major in, it looks more professional."

"I can't believe you found the leather shop my mother used to work at." Peter smiled. "This is great."

"I think it was fun for me too." Gwen smiled as Peter shot her a look. "You should go there sometime, they would love to meet you."

"How?" Peter sounded even more confused.

"I was looking through all the stuff they had there when one of the owners asked me if there was anything in particular I was looking for." Gwen explained. "I told him I was looking for something for you, my boyfriend, a nice leather camera bag for you. So, he offered to design something for me, whatever I wanted so it would be tailored made to your taste. As I showed him what I wanted he started asking a few questions wondering about you because I was there for a few hours going over every detail. They were extremely helpful there, it's no wonder they've been in business for so long. Anyway, I ended up telling him your name when I wanted your initials put on the bag. He nodded and said he remembered another customer coming in years before to buy a briefcase when he was only 19, had his initials put on the name too. Same last name, Parker. The 19 year old kid fell in love with one of his salespeople the best one he had, the two of them got married. I smiled and said they did, this is their son Peter."

"He remembered them?" Peter's mouth slackened.

"He said he couldn't have forgotten them." Gwen smiled. "He told me your mother was one of the sweetest people he had ever met, charmed every customer who walked in. He said he thought that was why she was a great salesperson, because she knew exactly what to say to get the customer to buy without scaring them off by hovering. And – of course – there was your father."

"Why are you grinning like that?" Peter asked carefully.

"Well, he remembered the day your parents met for the very first time." Gwen smiled. "Told me all about it when I told him about our first few interactions. He started chuckling and said 'like father like son.' Your father came into the shop after looking through the window at the leather briefcase that was on sale there and your mother was dusting the shop since there weren't any customers. He walked in, inspected the briefcase, and when she came over to help him he ended up getting tongue tied, and babbled like an idiot. For some reason she seemed to find it cute. And it wasn't the only time he came there but from what the owner said it was the only time your father bought anything."

"I guess some things stuck despite not being raised by them." Peter smiled. "Thank you, this was a great Christmas present."

"Yeah, well I also promised to drag you over there sometime so they could meet you." Gwen smiled. "The man was at your parents' wedding. If you want to know more about them, I would say he's a good person to talk to."

Peter smiled wrapping his arm around his girlfriend before he kissed her. After a few minutes they both bundled up to go sit out on the fire escape to watch the snow flakes fall down on the city. There weren't quite as many cars down below, the city wasn't quite as loud, and everything just seemed a little happier on this Christmas Day.

* * *

On New Years Eve there is no better place to be than Time Square to watch the ball drop. It's the center of all the excitement to ring in the new year. And while there may be other parties going on, the biggest of them all takes place right in New York. This year the people of New York are happy to celebrate a new year, it's a turning of the page, a new chapter, and a chance to close the chapter from everything that's happened this year. A giant mutant lizard attacked New York, Spider-Man and the police force bravely defended the city, but some lives were still lost. People were still injured and lives were turned upside. While some families, some people, may never be the same. One in particular stands out but everyone is avoiding that awful topic on the day when people want to celebrate, to think of the new year as a fresh start. A clean slate, one hopefully without more blood spilled in an attempt for power. Of course, just because Captain Stacy is no longer around to lead the city, to protect the city doesn't mean the city is defenseless. Others have risen to the challenge. The new police captain declared he would do whatever it takes to defend this city. Spider-Man has also made the same declaration without actually having to say it.

Today – however – Peter and Gwen were also determined not to think about all that has been lost over the last few months, in this last year, and just focus on the bright new future. Which is why Gwen insisted they go to the celebration together. This wasn't something either one of them had really done before. Gwen had gone a few years prior with a bunch of friends and a few of their parents but mostly she just found it boring. Peter had gone once with Harry Osborn before he was shipped off to military school with his butler or guardian Bernerd. Again, Peter found it boring. Both of them wondered if it was because they hadn't really cared about the new year changing before this or maybe it was because they weren't with the right people when they went before. So, they decided to go together.

Peter – however – came up with an idea of his own of how he wanted to enjoy the evening with Gwen. So, when he went to pick her up he had his web-shooters with him along with a backpack full of stuff. Gwen cocked her head to the side when she opened the door at Peter. For the first time he was actually very much so bundled up. Gwen supposed he had been making a good show of it for everyone else since he doesn't get cold nearly as fast as anyone else does.

"Hey," Gwen smiled.

"Hi," Peter smiled back.

"Come on in," Gwen giggled softly. She stepped back letting Peter into the apartment.

Gwen's family was seated around the couch, food was all over the tables, along with something for dessert, and everyone was in their pajamas. Even Howard whose girlfriend was also sitting with them watching TV waiting for the new year to come.

"Hi Peter!" Simon waved from his place on the couch.

"What's a four letter word for sharp?" Howard asked turning to Peter with a crossword puzzle sitting in his lap. "There's an E."

"Keen," Peter and Gwen answered.

"Thanks," Howard shrugged. "Weirdos."

"Leave them alone." Gwen's mother shook her head. "Hi Peter, feel free to come in and make yourself at home while Gwen finishes getting ready."

Gwen noticed the uncomfortable look on Peter's face as he shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other while he looked down at his shoes. She placed her hand on his forearm tugging him just a little closer to bring her with him down to her room instead of leaving him alone with her family.

"We'll be right back." Gwen announced. She tossed him a look over her shoulder as they walked up to her bedroom down. "My family won't eat you, you know. That was just my dad. Well, maybe my brother, Howard but his bark is worse than his bite. My mother, Phillip, and Simon are harmless. There's no need to turn into monosyllabic man."

"Sorry," Peter stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'm not good at the whole conversation, sociable thing. I never have been, with or without my powers."

"We'll have to work on that," Gwen smiled. "Come on, I just have to grab my stuff and then we can head out. But I have to ask: What's the backpack for?"

"It's a surprise." Peter smiled.

Gwen eyed him curiously but she didn't ask him anything about it as she pulled her jacket on, a scarf, and then her gloves to keep her warm out in the freezing cold weather. With her warm clothes on they went back out into the living room together where Gwen hugged her family, promised her mother she would remain safe. Howard teasingly demanded Peter bring his sister home in one piece and then made a joke about seeing her next year. Something that made Gwen gently swat at him in annoyance. Simon hugged his sister, then asked his mother if he could wait up for her to get home to which her mother replied only if he could stay up. Gwen ruffled Simon's hair knowing like the rest of her family Simon would fall asleep long before Gwen came home later that night. Gwen hugged her brother and kissed him on the top of his head before moving onto Phillip who asked she just come home in one piece.

"She'll be fine," Peter said firmly. "I promise."

Gwen raised an eyebrow at Peter because the tone in his voice indicated he would accept no less than her safety that night. Phillip just nodded reassure his sister would be fine when he woke up in the morning. Once Gwen made the rounds and grabbed a half and half cookie from the tray in the living room, one for herself and then one for Peter too.

"Ever had these?" Gwen asked handing him the cookie.

"No," Peter shook his head. "What are they?"

"Half and half cookies," Gwen smiled. "Mom makes them every year for Christmas. I think that's one of the only reasons Howard and I were ever good when we were little. She threatened not to make them if we didn't behave."

"That's true," Howard laughed. "We weren't afraid of coal in our stockings! We were afraid _mommy_ wouldn't make us cookies."

"Ha!" Gwen giggled. "When we were little telling mommy was the biggest threat either one of us had in our arsenal against each other."

Peter laughed as he bit into the cookie almost inhaling it without a thought because it was just too good. Gwen smiled her I-told-you-so smile at him before she walked over and grabbed another cookie for each of them before they both slipped out the door. As they made their way down to the lobby the doorman pulled the door open for both of them as he stared at Peter in confusion.

"Wait," he said. "I didn't see you come in. When did you get here?"

"Must be slipping," Peter teased.

Gwen tugged on her boyfriend's arm pulling him away from the doorman who was looking around in confusion because he could have sworn he hadn't seen Peter before now. It was impossible for him to have slipped by him and gotten into the building without his knowledge. No one comes into this building or leaves this building without him knowing it. Gwen raised an eyebrow at Peter as she watched the doorman glare at Peter as he walked away with Gwen.

"Window?" Gwen asked.

"You'd be surprised who doesn't think to lock windows on the 20th floor." Peter shrugged. "I got in through one of the windows on your floor because I didn't want to have to try and get past your doorman again. Plus, I locked all the windows on in the little hallway."

"Paranoid?" Gwen teased.

"Careful," Peter corrected. "I broke my promise to your father. You're in danger, so that means I'm going to take every precaution I can to protect you, even if it means just locking a window."

"Well, I appreciate it, Bugboy." Gwen nudged. "But I can still take care of myself, and I know the risks involved in being with you. I choose it when I choose to stand by you knowing who you really are. If someone wants me to get to you I doubt a locked window will help but if it will make you feel better, I won't argue." Gwen moved to walk one way while Peter moved towards the opposite side. "Where are you going? We have to go this way?"

"Just trust me," Peter grinned. "Can you do that?"

"With my life," Gwen answered. "But do I get to know where we're going or am I just supposed to go with it?"

"Just go with it." Peter smiled tugging her across the street into an abandoned alley.

Gwen shook her head as Peter pulled her into his arms and up into the air swinging off into the cool crisp air together. She kept her face buried in her chest because the wind was just too cold on her bare skin to tolerate without protection of some kind. Before long they ended up in Time Square but they weren't down with the crowds, instead they were high up in the air between two buildings where Peter had already put together a web for the two of them to lay on. They could still see everything from where they were, they would have a great view of the ball dropping but they were well out of sight from everyone's prying eyes down below. On top of the web was some sort of small bundle Peter had webbed together and stuck in the middle of the web so he wouldn't have to carry it. The two of them sat in the middle of the web together while Peter pulled apart the webbing on the bundle.

"What is that?" Gwen asked as he unfolded it.

"Blankets," Peter placed the blanket over each of them. "I thought it might get colder up here so I thought we could use them in addition to our clothing. Plus, I brought a few other supplies to go along with it."

Peter smiled sheepishly at his girlfriend opening his backpack. He pulled out two bags of homemade popcorn – something he made with his own recipe – along with a few sandwiches, and other snack food items. Plus he packed hand-warmers just in case she got cold up here. Extra clothing was stuffed into the bottom of the bag in case either of them needed it but Peter doubted it.

"Wow," Gwen smiled. "This wasn't what I was expecting."

"A giant web?" Peter smirked.

"No, the web was not something I was expecting, though I do have to say, it's more comfortable than I thought it would be." Gwen leaned against him. "You thought of everything. We're here but it's our own little celebration too."

"I'm not one for crowds." Peter shrugged. "It's nice here but this is a good escape too."

"No, I like this better." Gwen agreed.

So, the two of them sat together high up above munching on food, huddled together to keep warm, and just enjoying each other's company while they watched and listened to the performances down below. Then when midnight rolled around and the ball dropped the two of them kissed believing that no matter what the new year brought, they would face it down together, because that's where the strength in their relationship lies. When the two of them stand together.

The brains and the muscle.

* * *

**A.N. I know the holidays have come and gone but I got an inspiring idea from Movie Guy 94 to write about Peter and Gwen in the off moments between the stories and this idea hit me. So, I had to write it or else it would drive me crazy by running rampant through my head. **

**I hope you all liked it because I had a ton of fun writing it. Although, making sure certain aspects remained so it would fit into the world I've created for Spider-Man was a little hard, I enjoyed writing this very much, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. **

**REVIEW. Let me know what you think! I'm always interested to know whether it be good or bad I just like feedback! So REVIEW. Don't be so QUIET! ;)**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
